


Do you like your gratin with a little bit of cheese?

by ShiningFantasyStar



Series: Sanghyuk's birthday drabble extravaganza [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Dawon is a flirt, Drabble, M/M, Potatoes, Strangers, Tae is a store clerk, kinda a crackfic, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/pseuds/ShiningFantasyStar
Summary: Taeyang is bored during his late shift, Sanghyuk is a suspicious customer who's about to turn Taeyang's mood around.





	Do you like your gratin with a little bit of cheese?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the beginning of this series of drabbles- originally there were meant to be 4. I may add the fourth one, but it will definitely not be on time!
> 
> Happy birthday to our Dawonie!
> 
> Hope you enjoy and leave some feedback if you'd like~
> 
> *+*+*+*+ The title may change if I can think of something better+*+*+*+*

Taeyang scoffs watching the camera feed.

It’s eleven p.m on a Saturday evening, and frankly this desolate corner shop was the last place he wants to be. And now, to make matters worse, his only customer was acting strangely on the cctv.

Taeyang has worked part-time here long enough to see it all: perverts stalking either him or his coworkers, shady characters praying on his customers and wanna be thieves. The man dressed in the ugly, striped, pastel yellow and pink hoodie and black face mask seems to the latter. 

Two things catch Taeyang’s eye about this man: he is dressed in the flashiest and easily recognisable outfit (mainly because it’s mismatch hurts Taeyang's brain). Secondly, other thieves loiter around valuables such as alcohol or even phone accessories, not the vegetable aisle.

_He must be high._

Taeyang’s only explanation doesn’t satisfy him, and he leaves his post behind the counter to check on the shady man. It almost feels wrong to think of him as shady, with the amount of colour currently exploding in front of his eyes.

Taeyang is stunned into disbelief when he finally confronts the man; he hasn’t noticed Taeyang’s presence yet and continues his task diligently. Taeyang knows he should stop the man, but something in him is very intrigued. 

“Hey, dude.” 

Taeyang speaks authoritatively and the man instantly stills, potato in each hand.

“I’m the cashier here,” Taeyang begins trying to hold his serious tone, “and I saw you stuffing your pants with potatoes. Normally I’d stop you by now, but you already have twenty-seven and I want to see how many you can fit.”

The man turns to look at Taeyang for the first time, eyes wide and squishy pink cheeks poking out above the face mask. His hair is lilac, and somehow that intrigues Taeyang more. He was bored to death seconds ago, and now this multicoloured disaster dropped into the shop entertaining him.

“L-listen,” the personified rainbow spoke, his voice akin to a remorseful child, “I- I was planning to pay for th- these.”

Taeyang can’t help but laugh, his lips spreading wide, revealing his pearly teeth. The other pouts, pulling his face mask down as if to emphasise his sincerity. 

_Definitely not a thief. And not high._

“I- I’m sorry,” Taeyang tries, words getting caught between his uncontrollable laughter, “I just can’t take this so seriously. Please, at least give me a name so I stop making more creative nicknames for you.”

He wasn’t exactly expecting a reply, but the other blushes harder and looks away from Taeyang’s direction.

“Sanghyuk” he replies silently.

“Sanghyuk, I see” Taeyang tries the name on his tongue, and it strangely seems to fit the image in front of him. “My name’s Taeyang.”

The two share an awkward smile; or at least it should be awkward for any one else in this situation. Yet Taeyang is too amused and Sanghyuk is too starstruck to notice the unusual nature of the encounter.

“So, Sanghyuk. _How many can you fit?”_

“I’m actually speechless- how? Just HOW? How can you fit seventy-three potatoes in your pants?”

Sanghyuk shrugs, “stretchy pants, I guess.”

“But aren’t they heavy? Plus your legs look like a ditto.”

“Doesn’t stop you from looking at my legs” Sanghyuk laughs.

Taeyang is speechless at that, and rings Sanghyuk up for the potatoes. He pays with no hassle and somehow Taeyang is sad that this strange encounter is coming to an end.

“You know, if you’d ever want to check what’s in my pants I’d be down,” Sanghyuk says with a wink, sliding a small note across the counter, “I promise there’s much more than just potatoes.”

Taeyang flashes bright red at that, mindlessly accepting the piece of paper. Sanghyuk grin’s at that, satisfied with his achievement. He mouths ‘text me' and wobbles out the door in a very unflattering manner.

Yet somehow, Taeyang diligently transfers the number into his phone, naming the new contact as ‘Starch-man Sanghyuk’.

His lips spread into a wide grin. He will, most definitely, text Sanghyuk.


End file.
